


Asahi's Suga-themed Panic

by isolov



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, for the post timeskip / their jobs but yeah, haikyuu spoilers, suga models for asahi that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolov/pseuds/isolov
Summary: Yeah, you know what it is. Suga helps Asahi model some of his clothes and Asahi has a gay panic.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Asahi's Suga-themed Panic

Asahi likes to think he’s gotten more confident in his adulthood. Becoming a fashion designer was a surprise to everyone, himself included, but he likes to think it suits him. It’s like Daichi becoming a police officer and Sugawara becoming an elementary school teacher, it just made sense. He’s always had good fashion sense, borne out of trying to curb whispers of his supposed delinquency, and designing his own clothes seemed like the logical next step. And it’s worked out well from the most part, as he moved to Tokyo a few years ago to increase his renown. The shift from small town to big city was hard to get used to, but he kept in contact with his friends to stay grounded.

As such, Daichi, Sugawara, and Kiyoko often got free clothes from him. The clothes they got were often first editions, and thus were worth thousands of more yen than most of his recent clothes. It's sort of hilarious, he thinks, that they’re walking around Miyagi wearing designer clothes, but he’s happy that they like them so much. That being said, his friends also had the added benefit of being his models on short notice. It rarely ever happens, but sometimes all the models in Tokyo seemed to be unavailable, especially at the last minute, so he has to call in backup. Today is one of those days.

Unfortunately Daichi and Kiyoko couldn’t show up on such short notice, but Suga was free given how he was currently on break. He feels bad for asking Suga to help model for him while he was supposed to be relaxing, but Suga enjoyed every chance he got to travel to Tokyo. Asahi’s grateful for it either way, and any chance he has to see him was a welcomed opportunity. There was also the fact that Asahi may or may not have a tiny little crush on Suga, but that's besides the point.

He spends the majority of his morning cleaning his studio so it was more presentable and a little less… chaotic. He tucks the rough drafts and sketches into an empty drawer before pushing some mannequins up against the wall. Asahi’s studio is already cleaner than most, and it’s not like Suga really cared about how it looked, but he wanted to make it look as good as possible. It’s not long afterwards that he hears a knock at the door, and Asahi shuffles over, opening the door with a small smile. Suga’s smile is radiant and Asahi wonders how the former setter could look so good when he dealt with children on a daily basis.

“You just gonna keep staring at me or can I come in?”

“Oh! Yeah, yes, please come in. Thanks for coming by the way, I know you probably wanted to spend your break relaxing instead of modeling for me.”

“Nah, I’m happy to help. Besides, not like I was gonna do anything else besides sit around and watch tv.”

Asahi laughs softly at that, and he opens his door more to let Suga in. Suga slips in, patting him on the shoulder, and he immediately floats through his studio to look at everything. He’s seen all of it before, save for what mannequins have new clothes on them, but Suga still likes looking at the fruits of Asahi’s labor. Asahi gathers some clothes while Suga looks around, picking clothes off mannequins and racks, humming as he made a few different outfits. The serenity of the moment is nice, well appreciated, and some poetic part of Asahi wants to compare the feeling to Suga. He doesn’t though, because that’s way too embarrassing and he’s never been one to wax poetics. Suga’s soft voice rises in the air a few moments later, his head tilted to the side as if he was admiring a piece of art rather than a half finished dress.

“So do you have a show coming up or?”

“I’ve got one in a few weeks, but no, you don’t have to walk in that. I just need someone to try on some clothes from my new collection so I can see how everything fits. You don’t have to take pictures or anything.”

“Oh, alright. I wouldn't mind taking pictures. Maybe it’s for the best that I’m not though, these crow’s feet get worse by the day.”

Asai wants to disagree, say that there’s no lines by his eyes and the only lines are the wondrous ones stretching out from his mouth, the well loved lines of smiling far more and far bigger than most people do in their lifetimes. But he doesn’t, keeps the thought to himself, though he does give Suga a pointed look that he hopes conveys his thoughts on the matter. Suga doesn’t bring it up again, so Asahi counts it as a small win.

With a handful of outfits in his hands, he hands them over to Suga, the beginnings of excitement starting to squeeze around his heart. “This is only 3 outfits, they’re not anything too complicated either.” That was one of the pros of being an apparel designer, he didn’t have to make avant garde pieces or anything too extreme. Suga takes the clothes and disappears behind a nearby changing wall. As he watches a shirt and then jeans fly out from behind a wall, Asahi is reminded of their high school days and volleyball, and the excitement is replaced by nostalgia.

A fluttering laugh snaps Asahi out of his thoughts, and he curiously stares at the changing screen. The giggles don’t stop for another few seconds, and the brunette worries that Suga either a.) lost his mind or b.) was laughing at his clothes. But he knows that Suga is not that cruel, and his mental state was always put into question for as long as he knew him. So he doesn’t have much more time to wonder about the laughter before Suga comes back into view, leaning against the screen dramatically before walking into the middle of the room.

Any preparation he did beforehand could not prepare him for the actual sight of Suga in his clothes. He of course has seen him in them before, but Suga had the uncanny ability to take his breath away every single time. This time was no different, though the high waisted jeans that clung to his legs wonderfully and his exposed collarbones were not doing anything to help the fashion designer’s focus. The overall look is very Suga, dark washed jeans and a pale blue button down with a watermelon print scattered across it, and it could be very possible that it was made for the silver haired man to wear. And Suga seems to enjoy the look a lot, and Asahi finds him mirroring the smile.

“Didn’t know if you wanted me to tuck the shirt in or not but I figured I would show off the jeans more.”

“I was going for that look anyways so you’re fine. It looks… good on you. Mind doing a little turn for me?”

Suga obliges, though the swing of his hips is highly unnecessary. Asahi watches the spin nonetheless, and tells himself that the way his gaze lingers on the former setter’s legs is purely just so he sees how the pants fit. After that Sugawara disappears behind the screen to change into the next outfit, and Asahi is left alone with his thoughts. The next set’s a lot less of a show than the first one was, but that’s probably because it’s a pajama set. It’s a nice look, navy blue sweats with a loose long sleeved shirt, and Asahi’s surprised by how soft and silky the material feels ( even though he made it ). Or maybe it just looked soft because of the man wearing them, that was very possible.

But the third outfit! It’s more formal than the other two, and all dark colors as opposed to the soft and pastel colors so often associated with Suga. The maroon of the shirt and the black of the slim fitted slacks stand out stark against Suga’s fair skin and gray hair, and Asahi thinks he should wear darker colors more. He goes to compliment the older man, but the thoughtful look on Suga’s face stops him. Blinking at him curiously, he hesitantly asks, “Is… everything alright?”

Suga doesn’t say anything, hazel eyes still unfocused in his deep thought. Then, like a sudden lightning strike, he darts over to the other side of Asahi’s studio. The brunet’s eyes widen at the sudden movement, and he wonders if Suga actually, finally, snapped. He didn’t, as he came sauntering into the main area a minute later, and Asahi’s eyes widened more... somehow. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it definitely was  _ not _ Suga wearing his bomber jacket. Like, actually his, a purchase he made and something he actually wore often! A younger Asahi would’ve fainted at such a sight, but a slightly older Asahi was proudly ( barely ) keeping it together.

“Not that I, um, not that I’m doubting you, but why are you wearing my jacket?”

“The outfit was missing something, so I thought I’d spice it up a little. It really goes with it, don’t you think?”

Asahi couldn’t lie and say it didn’t, because it really did. The jacket had a number of patches on it and some nice embroidery, complimenting the look through and through. Though Asahi was admittedly having a hard time focusing on the aesthetic of it all when Suga Was Wearing His Jacket and it was almost falling off his shoulders and the sleeves were too long and it half past his thighs and-

If his mind melted at Suga wearing his jacket, then the press of lips to his cheek, his brain all but stopped working all together. He just gapes, weak in the knees as Suga laughs quietly to himself. He totally knew what he was doing, the gremlin.

“Cat got your tongue? Well, if it’s alright with you, I’m sort of done playing dress up for now. How about we go get something to eat instead? But, y’know, as a date.”

Yeah, no, Asahi was so not gonna live past today.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my docs for actual MONTHS so I just wrapped it up real quick and decided to throw it out here. Sorry if it ends suddenly :(! Hope y'all are staying happy and healthy <3


End file.
